marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Celestiais (Ra
Experimentadores, Analisadores, Provadores e Testadores, "visitantes do céu", Criadores, Titãs do Espaço, Gigantes das Estrelas | Identidade = Secreta | Afiliações = | BaseDeOperações = Móvel; Cidade dos Deuses do Espaço, Terra | TipoCorpo = Humanoide | AlturaMédia = Variável | PesoMédio = Variável | Olhos = | Cabelo = Nenhum | Pele = | NúmeroDeMembros = 4 | NúmeroDeDedos = 5 | NúmeroDeDedosPé = 5 | AdaptaçõesEspeciais = Armadura | AtributosIncomuns = | Origem = Seres cósmicos alienígenas | GaláxiadeOrigem = | SistemaSolarDeOrigem = | PlanetaNatal = | LugarDeNascimento = | Criadores = Jack Kirby | Primeira = Eternos #1 | Citação = Quando o primeiro de nós aparecer para você, fiel, olhe bem sobre seu rosto - e conheça o significado de nossa missão! | PersonagemCitado = Celestiais | TextoHistória = Os Celestiais são uma espécie de seres cósmicos extra-terrestres extremamente poderosos. Essa raça influenciou eventos-chave na história humana por razões misteriosas e pouco claras. Eles foram responsáveis pelos principais eventos evolutivos humanos, tais como as raças de Eternos e os Deviantes bem como o aparecimento de super-humanos, através da inclusão do gene "X" e a aparente habilidade da humanidade de se mutar beneficamente, como quando Bruce Banner não morreu de envenenamento por radiação quando exposto a bomba gama, e em vez disso se tornou o Hulk. No entanto, sendo uma raça tão antiga e enigmática, por vezes, muitos mitos conflitantes surgiram ao redor do Universo em tentativas de descrever os Deuses do Espaço. Uma dessas histórias afirma que um Celestial progenitor, Brio (Terra-616), estava presente no inicio de todas as coisas, quando o novo universo se formava a partir das ruínas do anterior, junto com o Vigia "original", Antiphon, o Inspetor, os seres cósmicos mantidos no Kyln por Galactus, Égidee e Tenebrous, todos membros dos Deuses Proemial. Foi especulado pelo Reptyl que os Celestiais talvez sejam a causa da disseminação de mamíferos na evolução da vida em muitos quadrantes do cosmos. Acredita-se que os Celestiais podem receber os créditos por influenciarem e ajudarem (através dos Eternos) indiretamente o desenvolvimento da raça humana, assim como de muitas civilizações antigas, tais como os Egípcios, os Astecas, os Maias, os Incas, os Atlantes e muitas outras. Uma história conta que, no início dos tempos, os Celestiais eram uma espécie incrivelmente abundante. Haviam "tantos quanto as próprias estrelas." No entanto, durante o conflito conhecido como a Guerra Celestial em que os Aspirantes travaram uma guerra contra esses seres cósmicos pelo domínio de toda a existência, a Armadura Assassina de Deus foi criada. Uma arma de grande poder que os Aspirantes usaram para aniquilar os Celestiais. No entanto, no final, os Aspirantes perderam a guerra e foram esmagados pelos Celestiais restantes. No entanto, essa informação veio de um Registrador Rigeliano com séculos de idade e com mal funcionamento que, além de demonstrar opiniões e atos genocidas, ele também afirmou mais do que algumas "opiniões" históricas suas como fato, quando na verdade elas estavam erradas. Aparência Os Celestiais normalmente se assemelham a enormes humanoides masculinos de armaduras, com a maioria tendo mais de 600 metros de altura e alguns até maiores. Cada um deles varia na cor e design, o qual é muito elaborado em alguns indivíduos. Eles possuem uma cabeça, dois braços e duas pernas, características indistintas em seus "capacetes", por vezes, exibindo dois olhos, às vezes mais, às vezes nenhum. O "design" de suas armadura são de natureza prática e cada um tem uma função. Muitos, mas não todos, também possuem grandes equipamentos em suas costas ou transportam grandes cajados capazes de quebrar e reconstruir todas as formas de energia e matéria ou destroçar continentes inteiros. Tem sido relatado que os corpos dos Celestiais são modulares, compostos de milhares de objetos e seres variados. Também foi relatado que eles podem se combinar para criar amálgamas mais poderosos e maiores, e podem animar membros decepados e que até mesmo seus dispositivos são conscientes. Agenda Eles foram responsáveis pela criação de duas ramificações da humanidade - os Eternos e os Deviantes - na Terra um milhão de anos atrás. No entanto, através de experiências dos Celestiais, a humanidade principal manteve o maior potencial de habilidades sobre-humanas. Os Celestiais realizaram experiências semelhantes em outras espécies, como os Skrulls, cujos ramos principais e Eternos foram logo suplantados pelos Deviantes, a ramificação transmorfa dessa raça. A finalidade exata da manipulação genética dos Celestiais é desconhecida. Retornando repetidamendee a cada mundo, as raças em questões são avaliadas durante um período de 50 anos da Terra e caso uma raça que os Celestiais realizaram experiências "falhe" pelos padrões dos Celestiais, Arishem, o Juíz, vai ao mundo para anunciar a vinda de Exitar, o Exterminador, um Celestial dez vezes a sua altura que "purifica" o mundo e a raça infratores, destruindo seus elementos negativos. Thor estava no planeta Pangoria quando isso aconteceu, e foi dito a ele que as questões em jogo eram "grandes demais para sequer um imortal entender". Devido a sua presença imponente, estarem todos cobertos de armaduras, e a aparente indiferença/onipotência para com aqueles que eles julgam, os Celestiais adquiriram o apelido de "Deuses do Espaço", usado por muitas raças que viajam pelo espaço. Em sua última visita a Terra-616 na Quarta Expedição, os Celestiais limparam toda a memória de sua existência da maioria da humanidade. As únicas entidades restantes ciente da existência dos Celestiais eram os Asgardianos, que se opuseram ativamente as motivações não reveladas dos Celestiais; os outros panteões; e os Eternos e Deviantes da Terra. Nos tempos modernos, no entanto, com a ascensão dos super-humanos, muitos super-heróis redescobriram a existência dos Celestiais. Universo Natal dos Celestiais Um dos aspectos mais intrigantes dos Celestiais é a sua origem. Ninguém, nem mesmo os Vigias, sabem de onde eles vieram. Nathaniel Richards uma vez especulou que eles na verdade viviam no hiperespaço, e que as suas armaduras eram canais pelos quais eles podiam existir nesta realidade. Outra teoria veio do misterioso "Universo Celestial" descoberto durante uma viagem através de realidades alternativas por Dr. Destino, O Coisa, o Tocha Humana e Sharon Ventura. Era uma realidade completamente inundada por Celestiais e só foi vista brevemente. Outro lugar pensado ser o lar dos Celestiais pelo Beyonder era uma série de planetas conectados pela tecnologia Celestial. Era chamado de Complexo Planetário e foi convertido em um mercado para turistas por várias raças alienígenas para que eles pudessem ver os Celestiais diariamente. Descobriu-se que os Celestiais criaram isso como uma ilusão para enganar o Beyonder, e eles também permitiram que ele os vencesse, o que fez com que a mutante Tabitha Smith rejeitasse sua amizade. Há também evidências de que os Celestiais foram criados diretamente pela Eternidade. No entanto, apesar de todas essas afirmações, ainda não há pistas sobre quem os Celestiais realmente são e de onde vieram. Muitas raças alienígenas adotaram diversas crenças a respeito de suas origens. Algumas dessas crenças levaram à guerras interestelares entre duas ou mais raças. Os Vigias Em oposição aos Celestiais estão os Vigias. Tendo feito um juramento de não interferirem em espécies mais jovens do que eles, os Vigias consideram a engenharia genética dos Celestiais em tais espécies como a antítese do que eles acreditavam. Assim, os Vigias e os Celestiais estivem em conflito por bilhões de anos. O Monolito Os criadores dos lendários Monolitos Negros foram os Celestiais, os quais haviam os enviados para ajudar a registrar vastas quantidades de dados ao longo dos séculos. Um Celestial decolou com o Monolito e o Homem-Máquina (o qual estava dentro da Monolito na época). Nunca foi revelado o que aconteceu com o X- 51 durante o seu tempo com os Celestiais. Mais tarde, porém, os Celestiais despejaram o Homem-Máquina de volta na Terra após permitirem ele viajar com eles por um tempo, porque eles o consideraram "totalmente ☠☠☠☠". Grande Cataclismo A Segunda Expedição dos celestiais chegou à Terra por volta de 16.000 AEC. Os Deviantes, no meio de um outro ataque contra Atlântida, atacaram a nave Celestial. Em retaliação, os Celestiais bombardearam Lemúria. Ao mesmo tempo, os Atlantes abriram suas fissuras vulcânicas para expulsar os Deviantes. A bomba destruiu Lemúria, e as ondas de choque, combinadas com as fissuras abertas, afundaram Atlântida. Este Grande Cataclismo reformulou a superfície da Terra. Terceira Expedição A Terceira Expedição dos Celestiais chegou à Terra há mil anos atrás para inspecionar o progresso da raça humana. Seu local de pouso foi organizado pelos Eternos, os quais trabalham em conjunto com os Incas do Peru. A Terceira Expedição foi recebida por um contingente de deuses mitológicos da Terra, incluindo Odin de Asgard e Zeus do Olimpo, os quais desafiaram os direitos dos Celestiais em interferir nos assuntos da Terra. O resultado desse encontro foi que todas as principais raças de deuses juraram renunciar ao seu envolvimento ativo no destino da humanidade. Século 11 Durante o Século 11, Thor enfrentou um ser fortalecido pelos Celestiais chamado Apocalipse. Buscando vingança, Thor abençoou Jarnbjorn com seu próprio sangue para o imbuir com o poder de perfurar a armadura Celestial. Século 12 Durante 1150 EC nas Montanhas Ho-Lo Shan do norte da Mongólia, na China, Nur ouviu falar de um governador, que era alimentado por uma imensa Nave alienígena que havia caído, e o procurou como outro imortal. Em um confronto, Nur matou todos os guardas de Garbha-Hsien. Garbha-Hsien então tentou humilhar seu companheiro 'eterno', ao revelar a secreta embarcação titânica. Tendo tido experiência anterior com tecnologia futurista, Nur atacou Garbha-Hsien e deixou o outro imortal para morrer. Não compreendendo como matar um imortal, Garbha-Hsien sobreviveu e fugiu. Após derrubar Garbha-Hsien, Nur entrou na nave e viveu nela por muitos anos, não compreendendo totalmente como se comunicar com ela ou controlá-la. Usando hieróglifos antigos, Nur construiu uma grande Esfinge em torno da nave por conta própria, e começou a ouvir uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. A voz pertencia ao Celestial, Eson, o Pesquisador, o qual falou através de telepatia e chamou Nur de Apocalipse. Eson presenteou Nur com a proposta de utilizar a tecnologia na Nave para moldar o destino do mundo, ou simplesmente sair e nunca se lembrar de nada. Nur aceitou e Eson afirmou que um dia, talvez em séculos ou milênios, os Celestiais viriam pelos pagamentos dos seus presentes. Pouco depois de encontrar a Nave, Nur e seus Cavaleiros das Trevas foram constantemente atacados, por um jovem guerreiro com uma espada e escudo chamando a si mesmo de o Viajante. Quarta Expedição Manipulated into awakening The Dreaming Celestial,It was only through the efforts of the Eternals that The Dreaming Celestial did not "reset" local spacetime one billion years past or "destroy this corner of the Milky Way Galaxy" In anger over it's imprisonment. Deciding to observe and investigate the beings it awoke No século 20, uma Quarta Expedição dos Celestiais chegaram na Terra para julgar o progresso das espécies que eles haviam manipulado, o que desencadeou uma guerra entre os Deviantes e os Eternos. Celestial Sonhador em São Francisco Após o Sr. Sinistro adulterar o Celestial Sonhador, os Celestiais vieram para a Terra, procurando vingança. A Equipe de Extinção de Ciclope os enfrentou e pediu para eles partirem. Eles concordaram quando o próprio Celestial Sonhador os disse para partir, apontando para o céu. Arrebatamento Mutante e o Julgamento da Terra Kang, o Conquistador, recuperou Jarnbjorn da tumba do Barão Mordo no Brasil. Kang deu o machado a Uriel durante seu treinamento para se tornar o novo Apocalipse. Uriel usou a arma para matar o Jardineiro Celestial fora da Estação Starcore como parte do plano dos Gêmeos do Apocalipse para enganar os Celestiais a destruírem a Terra enquanto eles evacuavam todos os mutantes da Terra para o Planeta X. Thor mais tarde recuperou o Jarnbjorn e o usou para matar/destruir a armadura de Exitar, o Executor, antes que ele pudesse destruir a Terra. Se isto realmente destruiu a Celestial, ou simplesmente o enviou de volta para o hiperespaço / outra dimensão, onde os Celestiais realmente vivem como a Mulher Invisível fez para ajudar a acabar com a chamada Guerra Celestial-Watcher. O Tempo Se Esgota Entre suas muitas soluções para impedir as Incursões, os Illuminati pediram a Galactus para arranjar uma reunião com os Celestiais para que o grupo pudesse pedir ajuda a eles. No entanto, durante a reunião, os Celestiais desapareceram misteriosamente. A explicação para este evento foi que os Celestiais estavam sendo atacados em todos os universos ao mesmo tempo pelos Beyonders, os quais após uma longa batalha conseguiram matar todos os Celestiais. "Biologia" Anatomia Interna Celestial_Antibodies.jpg|link=Anticorpos|Anticorpos Celestial_Antibody_Humanoid.jpg|link=Humanoides|Humanoides Celestial_Antibody_Nameless.jpg|link=Sem Nomes|Sem Nomes Armaduras Alegadamente, ninguém nunca viu um Celestial sem armadura. Uma teoria dos cientistas é que eles existem no Hiperespaço, enquanto suas armaduras são simplesmente canais que permitem que eles interajam em nosso plano de realidade. Na Terra-90266, foi afirmado que as armaduras funcionavam com força de vontade e eram controladas por pensamentos. "Replicação/Reprodução" Em 114 AD, foi afirmado pela Madonna Celestial que a Terra e muitos outros mundos foram implantados com um Ovo Celestial/Embrião em seu centro, gestando por milhões de anos antes do parto e consumindo o planeta. Um processo similar foi presenciado na Terra-9997 e outras realidades. Esse processo de reprodução era aparentemente a regra. A Madonna Celestial estava carregando um Celestial, algo que ela considerava "novo/único/proibido". O processo/ciclo/função de replicação/reprodução causava a morte da mãe, e e necessitava nutrição adequada, a qual podia ser encontrada na Terra, na Lua (causando sua destruição) ou no Sol. O bebê Celestial, chamado de Filho das Estrelas, foi indicado como sendo uma "variante de Celestial". Galáxia Negra Durante milhões de anos, a Galáxia Negra era uma curiosidade universal, uma área do espaço inteiramente composto de matéria biológica. Nos últimos tempos, foi revelado ser o berçário de nascimento de um novo Celestial. O Celestial Vermelho supervisionou o processo, utilizando cápsulas blindadas para montar a armadura completa de um novo Celestial. Os corpos de Eric Masterson e Hércules foram incorporadas nesta mistura. Além disso, uma esfera de energia branca pura tornou-se o ponto central para a criação do Celestial. Quando o suposto matador de Celestial chamado Stellaris realizou um ataque suicida contra a esfera branca, seu impacto megaton desencadeou o processo de nascimento final. A esfera branca expandiu para abranger todo a Galáxia Negra, então se contraiu de volta ao seu tamanho original, puxando a matéria biológica a de toda a Galáxia de volta para esse ponto, deixando para trás anos-luz de um espaço completamente vazio. O bio-verso comprimido da esfera e a armadura Celestial montada foram combinados para produzir um novo e sem nome Celestial Azul. O Analisador Rigelliano sugeriu que os Celestiais talvez tenham criado a Galáxia Negra ou simplesmente comandavam ela, e que o suposto antagonismo de Stellaris era uma parte necessária do processo de nascimento e a armadura que ela usava era idêntica a dos Celestiais. Uni-Mente Panhumana De acordo com a compreensão de Varua, os Celestiais são a Uni Mente de um planeta inteiro reunida em armaduras. Essa teoria a fez criar a Uni-Mente Panhumana, para que ela fosse colocada pelos Jovens Deuses em uma armadura como o Celestial Terráqueo. Não se sabe se isso é verdade, embora Makkari expressou dúvidas e Legba sugerio que não era verdade. Patologia Celestial Todos os Celestiais são ligados uns aos outros por telepatia quântica, não importando onde ou quando eles se encontram. Universos Alternativos Terra X (Terra-9997) De acordo com as visões de Kyle Richmond, e os equipamentos do Vigia, os Celestiais vieram do mesmo universo que os Anciões do Universo. Esses seres avançaram sua evolução natural a um estado em que começaram a perder toda a definição. Em uma tentativa de manter o pouco de identidade que tinham restante, os Celestiais criariam armaduras gigantes de Vibranium para co-habitarem. Os Celestiais também perderam os meios para se reproduzirem, e logo encontrar uma maneira muito devastadora para contornar esse problema: por "fecundar" um planeta com uma parte de sua essência, ele se tornaria um "embrião" que gestaria e cresceria em um novo membro de sua raça. O planeta em questão também seria "injetado" com Vibranium para formar em uma nova carapaça para o recém-nascido Celestial. Como uma forma de proteção para o Celestial, seus "pais" iriam manipular o DNA de uma forma de vida dominante do planeta para que ganhassem super-habilidades e, sem saber, agissem como anticorpos, protegendo o planeta até o Celestial nascer. Cada raça que eles manipularam teriam três níveis de mutação, o primeiro seria que cada indivíduo manifestaria seus próprios poderes. Estes poderes geralmente se manifestariam quando accionado por um catalisador (por exemplo, radiação), e os poderes iriam variar dependendo de um número de fatores, geralmente uma combinação do catalisador e a imagem subconsciente que a pessoa tinha de si mesma. O segundo nível seria ter cada membro de sua raça demonstrarem a mesma habilidade, e a terceira seria uma perda total de identidade, aqueles nesta fase seriam definidos pelo que os outros ao redor acreditavam que eles eram. Isto foi instalado como um sistema de segurança, caso os Celestiais algum dia tivessem que acabar com uma rebelião, bastando apenas quererem que seus anti-corpos rebeldes estejam mortos. Os Celestiais iriam logo superpovoar o seu universo, fazendo ele entrar em colapso e causando o evento que levaria a criação do novo universo. Este evento levaria ao nascimento de Galactus, o qual desconhecido para a maioria, com exceção dos mais cosmicamente conscientes, era na verdade um equalizador para garantir que os Celestiais nunca superpovoassem o universo novamente, se alimentando de em alguns dos planetas que eles impregnaram. Nos primeiros dias do novo universo, os Vigias seriam obrigados a manter o seu pacto de não-envolvimento pelos Celestiais depois de não agirem para impedir o nascimento de Galactus, e então mais tarde interferirem com uma raça alienígena que iria criar armas atômicas que iria destruir o mundo deles. Os Celestiais então colocaram um Vigia na lua de cada mundo que eles impregnaram. Forçados a vigiar esses mundos, os Vigias eventualmente iriam trabalhar para manter os papéis de propagação dos Celestiais, e pelo menos no caso de Uatu, o Vigia da Terra, interferir com eventos no planeta quando eles ameaçavam os planos dos Celestiais. Ao longo dos séculos, os Celestiais seriam responsáveis por manipular os Kree, os Skrulls, os Asgardianos e muitas outras raças. A Terra foi impregnada por um Celestial durante o tempo dos dinossauros. Removendo uma parte da Terra para criar a Lua, os Celestiais foram responsáveis pela extinção dos dinossauros. Eles então colocariam Uatu sobre a lua da Terra. A seguir os Celestiais iriam manipular o DNA da humanidade, no entanto, algumas tribos de seres humanos escaparam das manipulações Celestiais, tais como a Tribo da Lua. Os Celestiais criariam os Deviantes e os Eternos para manter a raça humana sob controle até que eles começassem a sofrer mutações com poderes especiais devido à sua própria evolução natural. O envolvimento dos Celestiais no universo é provavelmente o mesmo que o da Terra-616. Recentemente, Reed Richards havia conseguido converter Galactus em uma estrela, assim, jogando fora o equilíbrio universal, e sendo forçado a trabalhar com o Alto Evolucionário e o Surfista Prateado para avançar a mutação de seu filho Franklin para o terceira nível e convencê-lo de que ele era Galactus, a fim de restabelecer esse equilíbrio. Quando toda a raça humana foi transformada pela liberação da Névoa Terrígena na atmosfera da Terra, isso acelerou o processo natural da evolução dos planetas. Os Celestiais vieram à Terra, a fim de encerrar o projeto, no entanto eles receberam oposição do novo Galactus, o qual iria combatê-los até que eles se retiraram. Galactus, então, matou o Celestial crescendo no núcleo da Terra, mas poupou o planeta. Isso faria com que a massa do planeta mudasse e o jogaria fora do eixo, mas isso também seria corrigido com o tempo. Desde então, os Celestiais não tem tido nenhum contato com a Terra, nem são suas atividades atuais conhecidas, porém X-51 havia reunido um grupo de Arautos de outras realidades para o objetivo de informar as Terras de cada realidade do perigo potencial dos celestiais. Mutante X (Terra-1298) Eles eram os únicos seres no universo que foram capazes de conter a Entidade Duende (eles não foram capazes de matá-la) antes do nascimento de Scotty Summers. Celestiais Loucos (Terra-4280) Os Celestiais deste mundo se tornaram convencidos que eram deuses e tentaram conquistar o Multiverso utilizando a Ponte. Eles foram derrotados pelas forças combinadas de Galactus e um Franklin Richards de um Futuro Alternativo. Eles foram considerados (mais precisamente sua invasão através da Ponte) por Reed Richards (Terra-616) como uma Ameaça de Nível Médio. Ultimate Celestiais (Cidade Celestial) (Terra-1610) As pessoas que se autodenominam O Povo nasceram a partir de um projeto do governo da República do Sudeste Asiático para criar novas armas feitas na corrida armamentista meta-humana (também para parar o contágio mutante). Foi realizado lavagem cerebral em milhares de pessoas e os injetaram com o Soro. (Para mais informações: Veja Celestiais (Terra-1610)). O Que Aconteceria Se? Guerras Secretas (Terra-90251) O Celestiais da Terra-90251 foram derrotados pelo Doutor Destino. Marvel Adventures Os Celestiais visitaram a Terra em um passado distante, julgando seu habitantes primitivos. O julgamento deles não é conhecido, mas um dos Celestiais permaneceu na Terra enterrado sob uma montanha. Planeta X Exitar veio à Terra para julgar os seres humanos devido à morte de um Celestial, enquanto Thor e Eimin lutavam na órbita da Terra. Thor acreditava que ele poderia convencer Exitar a poupar o planeta, já que os Gêmeos do Apocalipse que levaram à morte do Jardineiro Celestial. Os heróis da Terra planejaram atacar Exitar se a ideia de Thor não funcionasse, com o Homem de Ferro e Doutor Destino usando um campo de força que iria englobar todo o planeta para protegê-los dos ataques de Exitar enquanto Hipérion liderava um grupo de heróis para enfrentar Exitar. O gerador de campo de força sofreu uma fratura e explodiu por causa do enorme tamanho do Exitar e com uma só golpe Exitar destruiu a Terra. Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel (Terra-199999) Quando os Guardiões da Galáxia entregaram o Orbe para Taneleer Tivan, o excêntrico Colecionador mostrou-lhes uma gravação sobre a história das Pedras do Infinito, o qual retratou os Celestiais como os proprietários originais das Pedras. O vídeo também mostrou Eson, o Pesquisador, um Celestial, usando a Pedra dentro do Orbe para acabar com uma raça alienígena. Além disso, Tivan fez a sua casa em uma cabeça decepada de um Celestial conhecido como Luganenhum. Sua companhia, o Grupo Tivan, manteve uma operação de mineração em Luganenhum para extrair materiais valiosos dentro dos restos do Celestial. | Habitat = | Gravidade = | Atmosfera = | População = | Poderes = Vastos Poderes Cósmicos sem limites conhecidos. Armadura capaz de suportar impactos que poderiam destruir planetas com facilidade. Uma única expedição tem o poder de ameaçar todos os panteões de deuses em um planeta. Na verdade, um único Celestial possui o poder de resistir a ataques de três Skyfathers ao mesmo tempo sem incômodo algum (incluindo Odin e Zeus). Apesar de não ser um feito de força bruta, mas de durabilidade, isso ainda sugere que uma Celestial é muito mais poderoso do que um Skyfather. | Habilidades = Várias | ForçaMédia = Além da Classe 100 | Fraquezas = Jarnbjorn , ataques aos seus "cérebros" (porém, é sugerido que os Celestiais podem ser ressuscitados). | TipoGoverno = | NívelTecnologia = Altamente Avançada | TraçosCulturais = | Representantes = Celestial Gardener (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg|link=Arishem, o Juíz|Arishem, o Juíz Ashema (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|link=Ashema, a Ouvinte|Ashema, a Ouvinte Tiamut (Earth-616).jpg|link=Tiamut, O Celestial Sonhador|Tiamut, O Celestial Sonhador Eson (Earth-616).jpg|link=Eson, o Pesquisador|Eson, o Pesquisador Exitar (Earth-616).jpg|link=Exitar, o Executor|Exitar, o Executor Gammenon (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|link=Gammenon, o Coletor|Gammenon, o Coletor Hargen (Earth-616).jpg|link=Hargen, o Medidor|Hargen, o Medidor Jemiah (Earth-616).jpg|link=Jemiah, o Analisador|Jemiah, o Analisador Nezarr (Earth-616).jpg|link=Nezarr, o Calculador|Nezarr, o Calculador One Above All (Celestial) (Earth-616).png|link=One Above All (Celestial)|O One Above All Oneg (Earth-616).jpg|link=Oneg, o Provador|Oneg, o Provador Tefral (Earth-616).jpg|link=Tefral, o Agrimensor|Tefral, o Agrimensor Ziran (Earth-616).jpg|link=Ziran, o Testador|Ziran, o Testador Devron (Earth-616).jpg|link=Devron, o Experimentador|Devron, o Experimentador Gamiel (Earth-616).jpg|link=Gamiel, o Manipulador|Gamiel, o Manipulador Scathan2.jpg|link=Scathan, o Aprovador|Scathan, o Aprovador Red Celestial from Thor 417.jpg|link=O Celestial Vermelho|O Celestial Vermelho Blue Celestial from Thor 424.jpg|link=O Celestial Azul|O Celestial Azul 675942-the red blue celestial 1.jpg|link=O Juiz Vermelho/Azul|O Juiz Vermelho/Azul Godhead (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Divindade | Notas = * O conceito dos Celestiais e seu envolvimento na história humana pode ter sido inspirada pelas teorias de Erich von Däniken, as quais foram exploradas pela primeira vez no livro de 1968 Eram os Deuses Astronautas?. * Brio, uma dos Deuses Proemia (as primeiras formas de vida a aparecer no universo atual), possui uma semelhança com os Celestiais. Sua conexão (se houver) ainda tem de ser explicada, embora ela foi encarregada com "o bem-estar das formas de vida incipientes", uma tarefa semelhante à realizada pelos Celestiais. * É possível que a única pessoa que realmente conhece a verdade por trás da origem dos Celestiais era o Ser Supremo (visto por alguns como Jack Kirby), o criador do Multiverso Marvel. * O lendário Monolito Negro de 2001: Uma Odisseia no Espaço de Arthur C. Clarke entrou na Continuidade da Marvel há muito tempo. Na edição final de Homem-Máquina foi revelado que os criados do Monolito eram os Celestiais, os quais o enviaram para ajudar a registrar uma vasta quantidade de dados durante séculos. | Curiosidades = | Links = * Dicionário Celestial }}